Salvation Ops
"Gabe and Fox were our friends, and they've entrusted us to finish what they started." Salvation Ops is a tag team comprised of Adam Jensen and Solid Snake. The two started to become friends during the battle against The Nightmare, both losing close friends in Gray Fox and Gabe Newell. Adam officially formed the team halfway through Season 11 to combat The Mavericks and to seek Humanity's salvation. In VGCW 'Season 11: Mankind United' Following Gabe Newell's death at End Game X, Adam barricaded himself from the outside world, struggling to cope with the death of his best friend. Solid Snake tried to help him Adam regain his footing after the loss of his friend but had a lack of initial success. Break Man, along with his lackey Air Man, often visited the reclusive Jensen only to taunt him, repeating constantly that it was Adam's own fault for Gabe's death, this despite Break Man himself preventing Adam from stopping Gabe from turning into The Nightmare in the first place. Snake however wasn't ready to give up on Adam and brought him the W.H.A.T.I.F. Machine, allowing to go see Gabe one last time. Gabe told Adam that he would always be there for him. And even if Gabe was for some inexplicable reason not there, Adam would still be able to find someone he could call a friend. Hearing those words Adam was invigorated, and, realizing what a friend Snake had been, finally found the strength to move on. The pair would begin a collaborative effort to seek the salvation of humanity, starting with proving The Mavericks wrong at the Infinite Summer PPV by challenging them to a Tag Team match. Debuting as Salvation Ops, Adam and Snake both fought hard against the robotic fiends. In the end their human hearts and souls would prevail, with Snake landing a final Codecbreaker on Break Man for the pin, proving humanity's worth. The pair would have continued success following their first victory. Adam would reenter the singles scene in an impressive match against Bowser, overcoming not only the King of Awesome but also the meddling of the GameShark. Snake had a rematch with Kanji Tatsumi, but it was Snake who came out on top this time. Their second match together was against ToeJam and Earl. With Endgame X1 looming the two were determined to pull this one together. Before the match Adam and Snake had a brief conversation. They needed to not only focus on the match at hand, but also to remain vigilante against the threats from the GameShark and any other enemy that could arise. Due to some more GameShark meddling however, the Ops and the Aliens switched entrances. Adam and Snake danced a funky dance down into the arena. With the funk on their side, the Ops were able to defeat the aliens. Snake landed a Codecbreaker on ToeJam while Jensen clothes-lined Earl to ensure the pin would stick. Humanity had again triumphed. But in a way, funk also triumphed. With two impressive victories, the Ops were looking like they might be the next team to challenge The Dragons for the Co-Op title. The team standing in their way was Deadly Alliance. Like Salvation Ops, the Alliance were a new team of old faces who had managed two impressive victories. But they could not defeat Salvation Ops; Snake pinned Johnny Cage, guaranteeing the Ops a match against The Dragons at Endgame X1. Salvation Ops promised the VGCW universe "salvation" from The Dragon's seemingly unending 9 win streak, but that was easier said than done. Snake, whose powerful Codec Breaker had scored the team its first two victories, found himself unable to land the finisher on either of the Brothers Lee. The Dragons exploited this; able to actually get off their finishers they won the match with Billy pinning Adam. It was a truly humiliating defeat, but winning the title never really was the goal of Salvation Ops. Humbled and with new threats poised to strike, the Ops were looking at a rough road ahead in Season 12. Tag-Team Record Gallery Salvationops_get_funky.gif| My name is Adam... And I'm Big Bossss